An Unlikely Duo
by Margaretlucylu
Summary: Do we ever think about the consequences of our actions? Well, let's take a look and see what happens when someone decides to crash a Babe Wedding. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm making no profit by using them … just having some fun and will return them unharmed!

Authors Notes: A big shout out to BeautifulBabeForever, Dennyside, Two Guns, Raven2609 and a Knife, and Stayce for all your help in writing and editing my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Pleease let me know what you think.

An Unlikely Duo

By

Margaret

Prologue:

My hands were shaking so badly, I could barely open the heavy door. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see anyone who was already seated. Sliding into a chair in the last row, I was hoping to go unrecognized.

When the speaker entered the room, I kept my eyes focused on my feet, my heart pounding even harder in my chest.

"Good morning," she said. "My name is Catherine and I'm an alcoholic. Welcome to our first meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous. Please turn to your right, and say hello to that person beside you."

I turned, and was shocked to find myself looking into the eyes of Joe Morelli.

So, who am I?

My name is Helen Plum, and I've been ordered here by a judge.

**Jomo's POV**

I'm at an AA meeting, how I got here is a long story, but if I want to get my life back on track, I need to take responsibility for what I had done, and who I had hurt. Just like my dad, my reputation is seriously tarnished and my career is at stake. It would be too easy to blame Morelli DNA, but even I wouldn't stoop that low. Although, looking back on recent weeks, I realized that the addiction, absolutely had its link with my genetics, but was no excuse for how horribly I treated Stephanie.

_**Flashback**._

_I can't believe that I had been drinking the whole night before and never got to sleep. Somehow, unwanted and uninvited, I found myself at Joe Juniack's house where a wedding was about to take place. _

_Honestly, I wish this was my wedding to the girl. Technically the day was beautiful, but not for me, my worst nightmare was coming true. The temperature was a balmy (if you can call Jersey air that) 70 or thereabouts. I was a crasher to something I never thought would happen in a million years. Even the weather cooperated on the worst day of my life. Go figure._

_I never expected Stephanie to marry Ranger, I always thought (however unrealistic) that we would be the ones tying the knot. It had been my goal in life to marry this woman, the woman of my dreams, but I´m not the man of hers evidently._

_How I found out was unimportant, I'm a detective for Christ's sake. It wasn't a state secret. The whole damn burg gossipmongers wouldn't leave me alone, from the deli talk (thanks mom), to the TPD (thanks Eddie) and, of course, Pino's (thanks oh dear brother of mine), everyone had something to say about this wedding. _

_The upcoming union of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and the Man of Mystery, also known as the Plum/Manoso wedding, was the talk of Trenton, and believe me, Trenton did love to talk. (It was everyones' favorite past time) _

_And it was entirely my fault that it was happening in the first place. _

_Screaming at her when a car was sent to car heaven by some criminal, instead of taking her in my arms and offering her comfort, definitely wasn't smart. Brow beating her self-esteem, instead of offering her support and training like any good boyfriend would have done. I´m a cop for chrissake! The least I could have done was shown her some takedown moves. But, the worst mistake I made, was forbidding her the contact with Manoso. I warned HER off HIM, when I should have gone to HIM and make it clear that I wouldn´t tolerate his poaching. I should have made it clear that she was MY woman, with fists if necessary. But what did I do instead? I´d gone and fucked things up, my usual MO with her I guess._

_I had taken to stalking her even, showing up at her parents' house. At least Helen welcomed me, Stephanie quit showing up there altogether. In hindsight I don´t blame her, between her mom and myself, I thought our wedding would be happening. The plans Helen and I made were coming together. It's too bad Stephanie never got the memo about it._

_Old patterns resurfaced and I cheated on the only girl I ever loved, and then I flaunted it in her face. I had thought I could have my cake and eat it too. All kinds of cake: cupcake, devil's food and angel food cake. I think you get my drift. She belonged to me, after all, or so I thought._

_I took her for granted, thought she would always come back to the Italian Stallion. I had her in the garage when she was 6, and I took her virginity behind the case at Tasty Pastry. Right? If that didn't show she belonged to me, I don't know what would. Right?_

_Wrong! The bride was no longer mine. Gone. Forever. Taken by the man who truly loves her. The Right Way! _

_Now I'm a wedding crasher. I slunk into a seat in the last row, hoping no one realizes I'm here. I had even replaced Steph as the laughingstock of Trenton. _

_The song lyrics run thru my head "**people are talkin', talkin' bout people**." _

_Funny, it´s now me they're talking about. Everyone avoids me, friends I thought were in my corner, turned out that they supported Stephanie instead. Friggin´ turncoats._

_It was then that I realized who the woman next to me was. Her eyes so much like my Cupcake's._

_The problem was, they weren't Stephanie's, but as bloodshot and runny as I suspected my own were. It was Helen Plum, guzzling something out of paper bag, as if it was a water canteen in the desert._

_The drool was pooling by the side of her mouth as I watched it drip down. Had I sunk as low as her? It appears so. Pulling out my flask of Wild Turkey, I enjoyed the burn of the liquor as it passed down my throat. I joined her in mourning of this day. It was hard to sit upright, as I was enjoying myself way too much with my drink, if you know what I mean._

"_Joseph dear," Helen slurred as she patted my hand. "This should be your day, not his." _

_I nodded in agreement. _

_Hell, I nodded so much that I leaned heavily to my right and fell right out of the chair. I grabbed Helen´s arm on my way down, hoping to stabilize myself, instead Helen landed on top of me; showing her grannies panties for the world to see as her dress ended up around her waist._

_It was a good thing I had the corner chair at the last row. Getting back in that chair was a bitch, but I made it, then helped to prop Helen in her seat, to no avail. She listed to the side and leaned against me and we barely managed to stay upright. As shet continued on, talking away like we were eating pot roast over the Plums' dinner table, like nothing happened. Which frankly, would have been preferable than being at this wedding. I bet my nuts that the pictures of Helen Plum riding the Italian Stallion at the Plum/Manoso wedding are trending worldwide, right now._

_"To think she wants that….that thug, when she could have YOU." Helen spat with slurred speech, and saliva flying from her mouth._

_I had no answer for that because as much I disliked Manoso, he treated Steph the way she should be treated. On the other hand, I treated her like shit, I only considered what I wanted or needed. Only my own needs and wants were ever important to me. _

_Her finding me with the other woman just sent her right to where we are now. '**This damn wedding'**. Flaunting that waitress from Pino's in front of her and Mary Lou was icing on the cake, so to speak._

_In hindsight, with a clean and sober head, it was a pretty stupid idea to bring, 'what´s her name', to Pino´s at lunchtime. I had told Steph I was working out of town, and that I would be back in a week. I just couldn't resist showing my latest conquest off to everyone. Not seeing Stephanie's car, I thought I was safe, safe from being seen. I never took Mary Lou's mom van as a warning sign. It should have dawned on me when I saw the back of a curly head in front of Mary Lou that it was indeed a bad idea. The shock on Steph's face when we strolled by their table, arm in arm no less, quickly turned into utter disgust. One would think I realized that would be our undoing as a couple. But did it? Nope! Not even the punch to my face or the knee to the nuts did it._

_It must have been how my dad felt, cheating and boozing it up on my mom, that led me to this thought. I remember my mom asking him about the perfume on his shirt, watching him slap her, then chug his whiskey as he laughed like a damn maniac. I thought 'I'm just like him', and I am._

_Then the music started and the ceremony began. Steph was a vision in a simple, but elegant white dress carrying a bunch of expensive blue flowers. Before I knew it, the priest pronounced Cupcake and the thug, man and wife. _

"_You may kiss your bride." He said and Manoso leaned over to Steph and their lips touched, it was then I heard a **banshee wail of a cry** that took a few minutes to register that it was coming from me._

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

_I never paid attention to the goons Rangeman had surrounding them, my goal was to get to the girl._

_Hands went around me to restrain me as I raced to get to her. If I could get to her, I could make everything all right, and we could be together. A big paw of a hand came down on my shoulder, not caring who I knocked over as I made my way up to the gazebo where the makeshift altar was and the newly wed couple kissed. Fists flew as I was stopped from getting to my objective, Stephanie. People were yelling and crying and soon Frank Plum's face came into focus. His complexion was as purple as his last name._

"_You son of a bitch! Don´t you get the hint? Stay out of my daughter's life, you scumbag." I remember seeing Tank and some other muscle bound monkey coming at me, keeping the newly married couple safe from me. _

_That was the last thing I remember when a punch connected with my jaw and I blacked out… _

_I came to in an ambulance with hands shackled to a stretcher. I was told at the hospital by a snot-faced, pimply rookie that I was arrested for drunk and disorderly, plus trespassing on private property. The judge sentenced me and as part of the deal so I wouldn't lose my badge, to AA._

_**End Flashback**_

I'm now at this AA meeting and will be for the next 60 days of my life. Plus I also have to go through anger management classes, and a psych evaluation, for some reason everyone thinks I'm obsessed with Stephanie.

Lord help me, I am. Plus this boozing I'm doing isn't helping at all. Go figure!

I wonder why Helen Plum is here, other than she had crashed her daughter's wedding just like me. I hope she didn't follow my lead and make more of a spectacle of herself as well, but it seems like she had.

She is as sober as a judge on TV. Seeing her sweaty face, her eyes met mine. We are both in the same space, same time, same nightmare. Lord Help us both.

**Frank´s POV (At the time of the Wedding)**

That damn wife of mine and her partner in crime came around and created quite the scene, thankfully it was after Stephanie and Carlos were married. I knew the minute the Burg heard the news of this marriage there would be chaos. Once again, Helen didn't disappoint.

It was a pleasure being the best man for Carlos and giving my girl away, as the drunks gradually passed out. Ranger and Joe Juniack knew there would be trouble here today. But the only way to get them both arrested and get some help with their twisted, sick obsession with my daughter and her life, was to let them make the first move. And boy did they!

Seeing them land on the ground was worth it as the Justice of the Peace married my pumpkin and my new son-in-law, having them as the distraction for once instead of my baby girl allowed the wedding to proceed.

Their snoring was at a low buzz, but nothing would stop these wedding vows from being said. Tank and a few others from Rangeman were scattered throughout the newly decorated back yard, hidden from view. Watching. Waiting.

I had been waiting and watching that Morelli boy become just like his father, from the moment he took her into that damn garage, and then he took her innocence and wrote on the bathroom walls about my baby girl. **A drunk. A morally corrupt man**. I was one proud Papa when she ran him over with my Buick, breaking his leg in two places. Nothings better for that then a half ton of good old American steel.

I had also been waiting and watching for a chance to beat the shit out of him as well, for all the emotional beat downs he gave Stephanie thru the years. Helen caused most of that crap. Honestly, who would want to be a burg wife besides her and Valerie? Valerie was doing well, leading her own life, married to Albert. All was right with her being a wife and a stay at home mom. That's what she wanted from the very first wail as a newborn, and she took to her 'burg training' like a duck to water.

But Stephanie is my girl! With my temperament! My zest for life! Or, I did have zest for life, but that was strangled out of me, the more the years passed being married to Helen. Slowly, the life of me was being sucked out of me, like a giant vacuum cleaner that she loved to run all the time.

Punching him was such a pleasure, I wanted to pull his ass back up by the scruff of his neck and do it again, but hearing that banshee wail of Helen's, "How could you?" had me stopping in my tracks before I could accomplish my goal.

Looking over across the yard, Helen had her arms flapping, her face a bright red, as she kept on wailing "This can´t be happening" mixed in with some "Hail Mary's" and "Why me´s".

Her mother Edna was grinning like the old bat she is. Being the maid of honor for Stephanie was such a treat for her. Not a bit of gossip passed her lips in the days leading up to the wedding. For once, Edna was doing the right thing, and not adding to the drama like she usually did. She had her hair done when Stephanie went to see Mr. Alexander and for once the flamboyant color of hot pink didn't upset me any. She was my daughter´s biggest cheerleader, unlike her mother who was the biggest critic (or whiner) of her life.

Having just us at the wedding, kept it down on the gossip level, but when Mrs. Juniack ordered the wedding cake for Stephanie and Carlos, all hell broke loose in this town. Carlos took the safety of everyone into consideration, he had his men placed in the shadows of the back yard, hidden from sight. The man's a genious!

**Edna´s PoV**

Finally, I got me some happy. Now, mind you, there isn't one of those hot beef steaks of Rangeman running around, but damn this was even better. I couldn't see the fellas out in plain sight, but I knew they were there, keeping everyone safe from the crashers. Seeing my baby granddaughter finally saying "I do" to her man was so romantic to me, but hearing Helen wailing was like fingernails scraping down a chalkboard to my ears. That woman just had to show up and try to ruin what has been an incredible day for all of us that loved this couple. I couldn't believe my daughter would act this way. Ah, who the hell am I trying to kid here? Helen would find something to say about anyone or anything if it didn't conform to her way of thinking. **Try living with the woman and see how fast your eye twitches.**

I missed seeing my granddaughter at meals, but honestly, with Helen badgering her all the time and that Morelli boy always there, who could blame her for staying away?

Steph gave me a Rangeman cell phone to stay in touch, picking me up and driving me around whenever I needed her to. Going out for meals and catching up, just the four of us. Smuggling Frank away from that house was a hoot. He's a completely different man away from Helen, or rather he was the man he was before Helen sucked him into her force field. Laughing and talking more than I've heard him do in the last thirty-six years.

Both Helen and her co-conspirator were arrested, slick as anything, trotted off to the drunk tank at Trenton Police Department, and released the next day after a night in the pokey. Her embarrassment was complete, though the next morning when the bail hearing was held, Angie Morelli had to post bond for her son, and grudgingly, Frank did the same for his wife.

Too bad!

I snorted when I heard the conditions of the bail; AA meetings for Helen for 60 days, court ordered therapy for her as well, something about her being a control bitch, and being obsessed with how her daughter lived her life was mentioned.

I wonder if Helen would get a grip on reality this time. If I had to guess I'd say that's highly unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm making no profit by using them … just having some fun and will return them unharmed!

Authors Notes: A big shout out to BeautifulBabeForever, Dennyside, Two Guns, Raven2609 and a Knife, and Stayce for all your help in writing and editing my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Pleease let me know what you think.

**Ranger's POV**

Ranger strode into the bond's office slamming the door behind him. He had called Vinnie earlier making sure he wasn't coming in for awhile. He was on a mission today, and he would not be persuaded otherwise.

It was time to put an end to this gossip about him and his Babe once and for all. He knew he was in front of the two biggest gossipers (next to the TPD and Rangeman crew) the burg had ever seen.

Lula started right in, "Where's our girl, Batman?" she said with a smile on. "You keeping her busy and she's too _**good and worn out to visit us?"**_ She laughed at her own comment, but nothing slowed down Lula, not even Ranger's blank face staring right at her. "How can I get the 411 on you both without her here?"

Connie jumped in at that moment as well, "Yeah Ranger, we haven't seen Stephanie in like forever, what's going on? I heard you two were getting married. Is that true? Did you bring our invitation? I can hardly wait to be a bridesmaid at this wedding." Her mouth barely slowing down with each question she asked.

Ranger just stood there, waiting and watching them swing into action, listening to them run their mouths, acting like he wasn't even there. Never saying a word.

Lula's voice rose to a screeching level, "They be getting married? No one told me. I can hardly wait to be the maid of honor. Where is white girl? I need to talk to her about my dress, and the bachelorette party. She hasn't been around in forever. We need the down low on this, now that Supercop is out of here."

Ranger just stood there, arms crossed in front of him, silent as usual.

"Are you done?" he growled. "I came here to stop your mouths from running away with you. I'm sick and tired of hearing gossip, spreading lies around town about Stephanie. You are both the reason she isn't coming back here to work. You make stuff up just to hear yourselves talk. Yes, we are getting married! _**No you are not invited! You will be no where near us anymore!"**_ He continued on in his cool tone, never raising his voice while talking. "_**There will be no more bonds work here for us or for Rangeman. **_It's even debatable if we are coming back to this town. No reason to, certainly not for her to get raked over the coals by _**the likes of you.**_ Why do you think Tank broke up with you, Lula? He was sick and tired of hearing you talk about your supposed _**best friend, the girl that saved your life.**_" Ranger turned around and exited the door, gently closing it behind him, never looking back.

'Damn, that felt good' he thought, a grin slowly coming across his face. He strode over to his Porsche, feeling the sun on his shoulders. 'Now back to my Babe'.

**Lula's POV**

I can't believe this! Batman was here and just cut me out of white girls' life? The feeling of vomit rising up in my throat let me know I better get to the bathroom. I knew I had done wrong all these months, but I was desperate to talk to Stephanie. If I couldn't talk to her, what would it hurt to talk _**about her, **_right? Stephanie quit coming around a while ago, one day she was here when Connie and I asked her about Supercop and Batman; the next day…she was gone.

What am I going to tell everyone I usually talk to? Do I admit I caused her to quit the bond's office? Do I tell them she ain't coming back? Does everyone know about the wedding and I ain't invited? What do I do now?

**Connie's POV**

I watched Ranger stride out of the office. The silence was overwhelming. I saw Lula almost run to the bathroom. Her nerves must be shot; making Batman mad was not the best thing for us to have done.

Figures Stephanie won't be back, I just can't believe it. No more gossip! No more seeing her! Well, she hasn't been here since Joe and called it quits. Hell that was sometime ago, come to think about it.

The phone rang, "Plum bail bonds, may I help you?" I answered. I was shocked to hear Vinnie's voice. "_**Effective immediately, the bonds office is closed and out of business. You and Lula cost me the two best bounty hunters I depended on. I am on the way to make sure you and Lula leave now."**_

And just like that, I'm out of a job. My family will not be pleased when they find out the reason its closing. _All because of me and Lula_. What now? I wonder. What will I do now?

**Valerie's POV**

I must admit to you that my feelings were hurt and hurt badly about not being able to attend Stephanie's wedding to Carlos. Even if we were total opposites in everything that mattered, she was my sister, for pete sakes. I never understood her from the get go, and I did help a lot in the dissension, ***cough cough*, **dramain the house quite a bit. **Ok, I was a total bitch and helped mom gang up on her, dragging her down just so I could feel better about my own miserable life.**

Don't get me wrong, I do love Albert, kinda like I love a puppy. You know, the big eyes and silky ears. How the hell I got Lisa is a miracle! I practically have to drag Albert to bed, **not to mention, I do all the work. **That black leather outfit with the hooker boots really works. Grannie was a godsend taking me shopping, well I stayed in the car while she went into pleasure treasures and got it all. It was so embarrassing to have my grandmother shop for me, but I was desperate to turn up the heat with Albert, I needed all the help I could get, and I couldn't be talked about like Stephanie was. Talk about wild though, giving Albert a command in those boots and thigh highs not to mention the bustier was well worth the price of all those hours we didn't sleep. In reality, I had no life, but housework and taking care of my girls. And Albert, hell he needs to be taken care of more than the girls combined. No wonder he lived at home with his mother for all those years. Let's hear it for black leather.

When Stephanie and Carlos had me over for dinner 'without my family' I knew something was up. They told me about the wedding that was happening, without me, and the reasons they explained I couldn't be there. I almost gave into tears, but once they told me they expected drama from Mom and Joe, it all made sense to me.

Carlos was prepared for the ranting; the boozing of those two from the time Uncle Joe said they could get married in their back yard. We all knew there would be talk around town, I never knew so many people knew my phone number in the weeks leading up to the wedding Trenton had budded "The Wedding of the Century". Everyone wanted an invitation.

Turns out it was the biggest scandal of Trenton in the eyes of our mom and the entire Morelli clan. Bella and Angie Morelli talked and talked to Mom; on the phone, in the deli, hell they were practically living at moms' house for awhile there. Along with Joe, they were Moms posse. Her bff's so to speak.

I'm lucky I have Stephanie in my life, that she forgave me for all the snarky comments I made over the years we were growing up and the hell of dinners at Moms' we spent there.

Seeing what mom and Joe Morelli did up close and on big screen TV couldn't have been better. Bless Hector for rigging that up for my viewing pleasure. I got a front row seat, so to speak, at the biggest event ever in Trenton. Seeing mom in meltdown mode and flashing those panties was big, really big. She would never be able to live that down, not since I got several copies of it made on DVD's. Just in case Mom tries to blame my sister, I have the proof and I'm not going to be afraid to show it to her again and again.

Did I tell you, Bless Hector? Seeing their pictures on front of the Trenton times had me pissing myself with laughter. Hard to believe, but they had a run on those papers and even came out with a special addition to it. Which also sold out! Who would have thought?

I did get to see Stephanie's wedding dress; we shopped till we dropped for that item. I did see her getting her hair done along with Grannie and her hot pink coloring she fashionably wore so well. The bachelorette party, just the three of us plus Ella and Mrs. Juniack was hosted at Rangeman. The champagne flowed (Dom if you must know) and we were all well fed and well liquored up when it was all over with. Even Ella cut loose on teasing Stephanie.

I was glad I wasn't at the wedding; someone needs to have my sister's back in this family. Daddy was so proud of my sister, just like me. But most of all, just like Grandma. She had always had Stephanie's back.

Now let mom try something. I'm gonna whip this DVD out so fast her head will spin. I haven't seen mom sober in forever, so this is gonna be good. Hope I have a front row seat on this adventure of the next 60 days of her life. I'm gonna make her so miserable she will never ever have anything to say about anyone ever again.

Look out mom, it's a brand new Valerie coming your way, and it's about damn time too.

**Ranger's POV**

It's done. I got my babe and all is right with the world. Going away for our honeymoon is just icing on the cake. I never knew love could be this good. I'm finally content in my life.

Leaving Tank in charge for an undetermined amount of time is giving me the greatest present of all. Making him, Santos and Brown co-owners just made things that much simpler. Who knows what will happen at Rangeman while we're gone? And honestly, who really cares? I know I don't care. I have my Babe.

I'm finally getting to show my wife the world. Who knows when we will come back, if at all to this town, this town of gossipers. The phone calls talking about my Babe is stopping one way or the other.

Everyone let me know how unhappy they were not being invited to our wedding. Folks that thought they had a say in my Babe's life found themselves cut out of the loop completely. From Lula and Connie always hounding her about me and my "equipment" in the bedroom, let them talk about themselves for a change. How Babe kept up with them and even stood that is beyond me, so I put a stop to it with her permission of course.

Mary Lou, now she was the best about it all. She and Stephanie realized while they would always be good friends, it was in the past. She was all about the home, and her family. Stephanie has a different kind of family, she has since we met. The Rangeman family, her daddy, her sister, nieces and Grandma were all she needed and desired.

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe I've been married for six months now. Life couldn't get any better. We're having one hell of a honeymoon that's for sure. Whenever I miss my family, Carlos has them flown out to see us wherever we are. I can't believe how much everything has changed.

Back in Trenton, it turns out my mother is now sober, if you can believe that. Her house is clean, the windows sparkle, and she lives alone. She managed to pull herself together with the help of her sponsor at AA. She supposedly tried to call me to apologize, but I never got the voicemail. Turns out my husband listened to her and didn't feel she was sincere enough, fine by me. I guess some things will never change.

Her partner in lunacy, Joe Morelli, had to be committed by his own mother to a psychiatric hospital after she realized his AA meetings weren't enough for him to overcome his need to drink. Beside the fact that he still thought we belonged together, and couldn't accept that I was married to Carlos. His sanity was definitely in question.

Daddy moved out and into a housing complex that Rangeman did the security for. Grandma had my old apartment, and was dating Mrs. Besler's brother. Some things never change. Val and I continue to be close and they sometimes join Daddy and grandma when they visit.

Have we put down roots you ask? Why yes we have. I never knew my husband was a real estate mogul. Right now we are in our villa in Paris, looking out from our balcony. I look back on my life and wouldn't change a thing about it.

**Helen's POV**

As if it wasn't bad enough to see my _**mug shot,**_ on the _**front page of the newspaper**_, I had no one to talk to in my life. My mother moved out, to who** knows where.** And if that wasn't bad enough, I could never find Frank. Ever since he left me on the steps of the courthouse he hasn't been back since. I know he has a cell phone. Where he got it from, I wish I knew. That husband of mine wasn't talking to me either. The house was as silent as a cemetery at night. I never realized just how much my life had changed that day, the day my daughter,_**if you can call her that, **_was married.

This of course was all her fault. How could no one see that? I had to try and save her, she wouldn't pick up the phone. She never came by to see Joseph and myself, or Angie and Bella for that matter. To think she would turn her back on years of tradition, of belonging to the burg', to marry a thug, a killer that _**doesn't belong**_. To marry an outsider.

What else could go wrong? Or maybe the way my life was going I shouldn't be asking those questions.

Valerie never came to the wedding. Was she even invited? No one was talking to me for me to find out. I couldn't even go out of the house without curtains twitching. Everyone watched everything that I did now. It was like living in a fish bowl.

I started having groceries delivered. I was ordered by the court to have a Breathalyzer put on my car, installed courtesy of the Trenton Police Department and that _**thug's company.**_ I don't know why they were involved, but I don't trust any of them, not at all. Who knows what will happen to me if I start the car? _**Every time I wanted to leave the house to go somewhere, I had to breathe into the machine.**_

I know this is all her fault, I just wish this was a bad dream, and she was Mrs. Morelli, instead of whatever his name was. Of course Letia Juniack had to be in the bakery ordering the cake when I was in their ordering dinner cannoli for Joseph and his family. She brought the cake topper for them to have on it, and honestly I was appalled by it, just like I was their supposed union. The entire thing was inappropriate and wrong.

She mentioned the date and time for it to be delivered, an hour before the ceremony was to take place. The reception was going to be inside the Juniacks house, right after the ceremony. Hearing that Stephanie and her _**husband,**_ were leaving to travel the world for their honeymoon, I knew that this was my last chance at '_**getting some happy' myself.**_Getting her married to Joseph instead of that _**killer, my life would be complete.**_

I became obsessed with this 'betrayal' of hers. _**(Hello raven)**_. Turning her back on the traditions of the burg became my focus. Never mind I knew what I was planning was wrong, but isn't it bad enough everyone calls me about the wedding? They used to call me about all her escapades, but since she quit bounty hunting for Vinnie the duck lover, and quit dressing like the tramp I know she is, talk had died down. That is until now, until the wedding that should have never even been a possibility.

I still can't believe I have to attend AA meetings. I'm Sober! I'm on my own!

I couldn't sleep anymore, ever since Eddie brought me home from that dreadful _**courtroom.**_ After Frank posted bail, he left me on the courthouse steps, never looking back, not talking to me. But of course, _**everyone else was there at the courthouse. It was packed with folks from the burg.**_ I would have thought one of the ladies from the deli I always talk to would have brought me home, but no, no one would lift a finger to assist me.

Every time I laid my head down on my pillow, I remembered the humiliation of the strip search I had to undergo.

Flashback

_I was in a room with no windows, only one metal door, a metal table and chair in the center of the room. The florescent light above me flickered a bit, but none of that mattered to me. I didn't belong here. I needed to get to my daughter and stop her before she made the biggest mistake of her life. I paced the room, but the walls for some reason seemed to be jumping out to hit me. The sound of the door drew me from my musings, and I turned slightly to see a female officer walk in the room with a look on her face that was pure disgust. She placed a box on the table and the only thing she said to me was "Strip". I froze in place, gripped by fear, what on earth was happening here?_

_"I said strip Plum." She repeated again. _

_"How dare you." The words came out of my mouth with great difficulty. My tongue was swollen in my mouth and it felt as if it was the Sahara desert. I placed my hands on my hips, but they seemed to fall from their place as soon as I tried to put any muscle into it. I felt the wall come up and strike me again as the world tipped on its axis. _

_"You've been arrested and I now have to search you before I place you in a cell Plum. Now, unless you want additional charges placed against you, you will do as I say." She said testily. I had never been treated so rudely in my life. _

_"I'm a fine upstanding citizen of the burg' young lady and you will treat me with the respect that I deserve." I tried to get out, but somehow my mouth was tripping over itself. I'm not quite sure what she heard. _

_"Well, from where I'm standing you certainly aren't standing so straight, or deserve any kind of respect. Now get your clothes off before I have to remove them myself." I began to take my clothes off with shaky hands. I couldn't believe this was happening. I heard a snap and my head shot up in her direction once again._

_"What are you doing?" I gasped. I saw her holding up her hands and dressing them with rubber gloves. Another snap came as the second glove was added and she stared at me, her mouth twisted in a nasty sneer. _

_"I'm not touching you without something between us. And I sure as hell don't want to touch you any longer than I have to." Finally I had removed all of my clothing and was jerked out of the chair. She placed my hands on the wall for support. I still swayed a bit from the sudden movement, but my attention was quickly moved to the fact that she was running her hands over my legs. _

_A fine sheen of sweat was dripping down my forehead now. My arms were shaking from being placed high above my head, or at least that was what I was telling myself. I hadn't had a drink since they brought me here more than three hours ago. As her hands slowly inched up my body a shiver ran through me. From excitement or revulsion I couldn't quite explain it, but I think there was now a fine layer of sweat all over my body. I closed my eyes hoping that this would all just be a nightmare, but I was unable to remove myself from the situation. It had been so long since anyone had touched me. _

_Her hands moved over my torso, and I gasped when she brushed the underside of my bra that I had refused to remove. The next thing I knew her hands were in my hair, pulling at the hairspray I had so carefully placed to keep my football helmet shape style. The tugs were not gentle, and I'm sure that my hair would stand up in every direction, but I couldn't stop the flood of desire that flowed through me. _

_It felt like it had been an eternity when she was done, but at the same time over altogether too soon. "Turn around." She ordered, to which I complied, slowly so my world wouldn't tilt. Throwing me a large orange jump suit at my face she said, "Get dressed in this." _

_To my horror, in big black letters across the back it said, 'prisoner'. I shrieked, holding my head as it pounded, "I can't wear this! I've done nothing wrong."_

_"You've done plenty wrong. And you are finally going to pay for it." The officer sneered. "Now get dressed and I'll be back to move you whether you are finished or not." Then she exited the room. I tried to dress as quickly as possible, I didn't need the entire world to see me in this thing they called clothes. _

_Once I had been moved into a cell, I noticed that it was empty. Thank heavens for that at least no one else would see my humiliation, the nightmare that had become my life all because of my selfish daughter. _

_I lay down on the metal flat surface; they called a bed and began to shake. The sweat was rolling off me now. The fear had gripped me like nothing I had ever experienced. I had to grit my teeth together to keep them from chattering against themselves. Somehow I had managed to drift in and out over the course of the night. Visions of hands roving over my body, the person that they belonged to changed each time I closed my eyes, and the shivers seemed to intensify the more I allowed my eyes to stay closed. I wasn't sure if I should be happy with the thrill my body was going thru or disgusted with the visions I was seeing. My mind seemed to be playing tricks on me._

_My hopes of being left alone until this ordeal was over was squashed when none other than Betty from the Clip 'n Curl was shone into the same cell as me. I thought that I had hit rock bottom before, but apparently god was not with me this evening, he was not done humiliating me_.

End Flashback

All too often that scene played itself out in my head. I wish it would stop.

Sitting on my couch in my living room I look out the window staring at nothing in particular. Kathryn, my AA sponsor, is sitting beside me and I wonder when my life will get easier. Everything has changed. I no longer have a family, I am the pariah of the neighborhood and I refuse to leave my house.

"It's been six months Helen. Don't you think you should try going out?" She asked me.

I look at her with wide eyes. "I can't go out there! What will they think? I have nothing." I said shocked. "I used to be the one everyone looked up to. I used to be the one that everyone came to for advice, now they look at me like they can see right through me."

"We've talked about this. Its part of the process that you still won't accept. The twelve step program is supposed to help you to see the error of your ways and to seek out forgiveness of the ones you have treated so badly. If nothing else you have to at least attempt to seek forgiveness otherwise you can't forgive yourself." She explained.

"I still don't see that I did anything wrong. I want what's best for my daughter. And I did leave a message for her, but she never returned my call." I stated.

"And what exactly was this message that you left for her?" she asked.

"Well, I told her that I was sorry she was upset with me, but that I only wanted what was best for her. That it was time for her to come back home and accept her place in the burg'. And that the best way to do that was to come visit me and make the neighbors believe that I was a good mother and she was going to follow my example and marry Joseph." I explained. I stood up and dusted off my polyester pants that I had purchased off the computer, since I refuse to go outside.

"So in other words, you repeated everything that you have always told her?" She asked.

I thought about it again and said, "Well yes, of course. I'm right after all."

"Well, let's look at it this way then Helen." She paused for a moment. "Yes you've given up the alcohol. Yes, you keep a clean house! But do you realize that you have now replaced your drinking with eating?" She asked.

I looked down at her. I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Take a look in the mirror Helen. Give yourself a good look. Do you see the woman you used to be? Are you truly happy with the way things are? Your life as it stands, are you happy?" She asked.

I walked over to the mirror and gave myself a good look. Was I happy? No! Was it my fault? No! It was Stephanie's. Was there anything I could do about it? Yes. I scratched my leg through the polyester that clung to my legs. I looked down and saw how tight the material was against my leg. There were wet spots from the sweat, and rolls of cellulite showing through.

What had I become? "I'm not happy, but I don't know what to do about it. It's not my fault." I turned to speak with Kathryn and as she was walking out the door.

She turned back and looked at me and said, "Only you can make that choice. It's your life. Whether you choose to live it to the fullest or to wallow in your self pity, you control your own destiny Helen. No one else can do it for you. Give me a call if you need me." And she closed the door behind her.

I looked at the computer sitting on the table and booted it up. Starting now, I needed to do something. So, I ordered a treadmill. It was going to go in the spot where Frank's chair sat. This way I could figuratively stomp on him as I worked to get some of this flab off me. But I wasn't giving up my sweets. I'd had to give up my tippling. I was not giving up my sweets too.

JoMo's POV

I sit here in my white padded cell, my arms tightly drawn to my body by my latest fashion statement, rocking myself while pretending it was Stephanie in my arms. The only thought in my mind 'mmmmm, cupcake', while drool rolls down my chin, life couldn't get any better than this.

_**Authors note;**_

_**I would like to thank Ms. Bea (aka raven) and beautifulbabeforever for all their adding into the mix here in this story. Without them this wouldn't have been possible to even post.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Hugs,

Margaret


End file.
